You'll Understand One Day Ash
by Misty Wildfire
Summary: Misty thinks she needs to leave the group for a while, when a guy comes and makes that possible, Ash doesn't want her to go, then he figures out why...AAMR...trust me good ending...


Disclaimer: This will be my disclaimer for all time, on every fic… 

Disclaimer: This will be my disclaimer for all time, on every fic… 

AN: Hey! What? You were expecting my next chapter? Well sorry this isn't it, I needed to write something to get me out of my writers block. Angie* a.k.a. A*MON thanks for looking over this! And everyone, have fun reading it! Oh and their ages are younger than I usually do so….Oh and it's a lot shorter to…

Ages

Misty: 13

Ash: 11

Brock: 16

These things :: = Ash's thoughts

These things = Misty's thoughts

Theses things {} = Brock's thoughts

*************

Ash, Misty, and Brock were all walking in the forest (aren't they always?); they had been walking for at least three hours and were all very tired. Of coarse, not tired enough to think of the ones they loved. 

{Ahhh… Nurse Joy your hair is like…like and Officer Jenny the way you order people around and Suzie the most beautiful one of all…}^_^;;; 

Moving on…

: Man we're lost again, great, just great. Now, Misty will yell and hit me with her mallet. I don't understand her sometimes; well make that all the time. One minute she's nice to me the other she's a raving...lunatic. Everyone says that it's a love thing, but I don't know what love is. I understand that, I love my mother and family, but 'Real' love?

Brock told me it was something different. I told him I didn't understand. His only reply being, I would someday. 

I hope that day is soon, so I can figure out what's with Misty. I'll never get girls. They're so complicated. 

I like her, I mean she's my best friend, besides from Pikachu. Oh man all this thinking for an eleven-year-old sure does make ya tired:

Right ok now onto Misty…

Ash…I don't know how much more of this I can take. I've been travelling with you for how long…one year. Trust me to fall for him, only after a couple of weeks after we met. I know he doesn't understand, he's only eleven, but I can't help the fact that I'm lonely and I can't keep doing this to myself. Maybe one day when he's older he'll understand, but for now, I think I want to stay away from him for a while. Maybe it'll help me get over him. 

Ash looked up to see where they were walking and noticed a stream nearby. : Well, everyone is tired, so I guess we can stop: "Ok, everyone, we can take a break." 

Brock and Misty both collapsed to the ground. Misty got right back up though, 

"I'm going to go to the river to see if I can catch anything. Be back in a little bit."

"Ok, be careful!" Ash yelled, as she walked through the trees. He turned around and looked at Brock. He sweat dropped noticing he was in yet another one of his fantasies. "Brock!" No answer. "HEY BROCK!" Ash yelled so loud all the Pidgey and Spearow flew away.  


"Yeah? What?" Brock asked, getting annoyed.

"I was curious, um… you know how you fall head over heal for every girl right…" Ash asked slowly.

"Yeah so?" 

"Well, I was wondering, umm…Mist…Misty's pre…pretty, so why don't you fall for her?" He stuttered, as he turned three shades of red.

  
Brock smirked. "Misty is a beautiful girl Ash, but one, she's to young. Two, she's like a sister to me. Three, because I know you have feelings for her, and four, she already has her heart set on someone else." He said winking at Ash, which made him turn redder than ketchup.

"Fe...feelings...for M...Misty? Yeah I do, she's my friend, my best friend so what."

"Ash" 

"Yeah?"

"Oh, never mind. Maybe one day you'll understand, but just think about it sometime will ya. What would you do if she decided to leave one day?"  


"I still don't get it."

"One day, Ash, one day." Brock muttered under his breath, as he started to cook some dinner for them.  


: There he goes again, saying all this stuff about feelings. I say the same thing. She is my best friend. I guess I never thought of her being anything else. I never did think of what might happen if she left. She's always been there for me so, I guess it would be a little weird for her to leave. Man, what is it with me and all this thinking today. It's giving me a headache:  


Misty returned a while later, she said there wasn't anything biting. They ate and went to sleep. The next morning they woke up late, and without any argument they just started walking towards the next town.

  
When we get to the next town, I will tell him I need to be on my own for a while. I'll meet up with him one day, maybe then he'll understand.   


Both Ash and Misty had been walking in silence, Brock walked behind them slightly confused at the fact that not one fight had occurred between the two.

Misty was starting to get restless; they had been walking for over an hour and still no sign of any life. She was about to yell at Ash, when a voice stopped her.

"Hey you, boy, with the cap! Care for a battle?" a boy asked. He was around Misty's age and slightly shorter than Brock.

"You bet I do!" Ash yelled.

  
"Ash! We don't have time for a battle! We need to get to the next city!" Misty yelled.

"Waaaa Misty. Come on please!" Ash sulked.

"And who is this beautiful princess?" The boy asked, as he went up to Misty taking her hand in his, and kissed it. 

Misty blushed. Who is this guy? He is a little cute though. 

"Mi...Misty. What's your name?"

  
"My name is Iko, but to you, you can call me anything you want." Iko said, as he went into what looked like one of Brock's modes when he sees a pretty girl. 

"Iko :Weird name: What about the battle?" Ash interrupted and asked.

"Battle? Oh no thanks, I'd rather stay here with Misty." He replied.

: What's with this guy? He's so annoying, and he's acting like a total fool towards Misty. But by the look of it, she's happy:

"So, Misty, what'd ya say we ditch these guys, and go on our own journey. I know you hardly know me, but wouldn't that be a reason to go."

This guy is such an idiot. Lame lines. However, this may be my chance to get away for a while. Maybe, it just might show Ash what he's been missing. Well, hopefully I'm doing the right thing. 

: He just asked her to stay with him! She can't do it! She's supposed to travel with me! Not some weird guy with a strange name. She can't leave; I need her here to help me. Who will help me train? Who will I fight with when I get us lost? Who's gunna hit Brock up-side the head when he goes gaga over all the girls!?!? If she leaves, I don't know what I'll do. She's the one who always pushes me to be the best. What will I do if she leaves, nothing will ever be the same. Oh my god! Brock was right! 

"She's not going with you." Ash stated, as he walked in front of Misty, and put his arms out to the side, Protectively. 

  
"What?" Iko and Misty said. What's he doing? 

"I said she's not going with you." Ash repeated himself.

" Who are you to say she can't go? It appears to me that she doesn't even want to stay."

"I'm her friend, and she's my best friend. And I...I...I..." He couldn't say it.

"What, stutter boy? Cat got your tongue. Forget it! She ain't stayin'."

Misty didn't say anything. She wanted to know what Ash was trying to say. 

  
: All right, Ash, you can do this. Just say how you feel, and it will be all right:

"She's not going anywhere because I...I like her, and I may have just realized it, but without her, I wouldn't have gotten this far. So go away!"

Misty was shocked. She couldn't believe he just said that.

"So, what if you 'like' her. She's going with me." Iko stated, as he tried to get around Ash.

"You heard what he said. I'm not going with you. I'm staying right here! Where I know I'm wanted. Not with some creep I don't even know!" Misty smiled, as she pulled out her mallet and whacked Iko deep into the forest.

"Mi...Misty... I um...I-I meant what I said. I really do like… like you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to make you think other wise."

"That's ok Ash. Its not your fault, I know you don't really understand, but later you will. And when you do, I'll be there with you." she said, as she kissed his cheek, and then walked ahead of him towards the next town. 

She was blushing, and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Brock looked at her retreating figure and noticed the little jump in her step. He smiled then looked towards Ash. Brock then started laughing hysterically.

  
Ash was standing there with a very shocked expression. He was beat red as his mouth hung open staring towards Misty's retreating figure. He smiled and sighed dreamily, as he closed his eyes and held his hand to his cheek. 

Then he happily walked off in the direction Misty was going. Whist Brock was left still on the ground laughing his head off. {Man can the day get any stranger}

The End

*************

Yeah all done! I have to say I have had this story for a while now and haven't done anything to it. Thanks to Angie* its perfect! Well I hope you all liked it I decided to do one where they didn't say I love you cuz u know…he's 11 in this fic and how many 11 year olds do you know, know the meaning of I love you? That's what I thought. ^_^;;; R&R!!!!

-Misty Wildflower


End file.
